Yo tambien!
by Pepi Gonzalez
Summary: Shuichi lleva semanas pensando en una sola cosa... tener a Yuki de UKE! FINALIZADO!
1. Yo también!

_Ni la serie de Gravi ni los personajes me pertenecen..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.1 

-Mmmmm! Yuuuki! – gritaba Shuichi mientras Eiri embestía bruscamente dentro de él una y otra vez

Ambos se encontraban sumidos en el placer y Yuki abrazaba a su koibito fuertemente mientras Shuichi miraba el trasero de su amante subir y bajar por encima del hombro de éste; luego de unos instantes y sin poder contenerse agarró con sus manos el trasero de Yuki, del cual sólo escuchó un gemido ronco; estaba tan cerca... Shu sentía su orgasmo llegar... pero se contenía, pues no podía, ni quería quitar su vista de ese trasero perfecto, el cual se movía con una gracia que no creyó, nadie más pudiese imitar

Los segundos pasaban y Shu extasiado aún observaba el objeto de sus deseos moverse, cada vez más rápido... No supo cómo lo hizo, ni tampoco cómo tuvo el valor de hacerlo, pero cuando volvió en si, se vio aún en la cama, y aún con Yuki sobre él, con la diferencia de que ya no se estaba moviendo, la razón la supo cuando volvió su vista nuevamente al trasero de su amante... tenía 2 dedos metidos profundamente en la entrada de Yuki! Shuichi entró en pánico, cómo era posible que su mente haya divagado de tal manera? Es que acaso no sabía que eso podía llevarlo a la muerte?

Lentamente sacó sus dedos de esa diminuta entrada y se alistó para pedir disculpas

-Eto... Yu... Yuki... yo... –Shuichi no alcanzó a terminar su frase ya que un enorme pie le golpeó la cara y lo sacó de la cama

-QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES NIÑATO, COMO PARA HACERME ALGO ASÍ! –Shu veía toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, jamás había visto a Yuki tan enojado, y no sabía como disculparse sin que éste lo matara

-Gomen! Yuki! No sé cómo... –trató de decir Shu

-FUERA! –gritó Yuki sin escucharlo y al tiempo que lo sacaba a patadas de la habitación

Lo último que Shuichi escuchó fue un fuerte golpe, provocado por la puerta de la habitación de Yuki

Desnudo y temblando, se dirigió hacia el sofá y se acurrucó contra el respaldo; al final no había obtenido ese preciado orgasmo al cual estaba tan pronto a llegar, pero no se lamentó, su erección había desaparecido por completo gracias al terror que le produjo Yuki unos instantes atrás... Al pasar los minutos Shu se comenzó a preguntar porque Yuki había reaccionado de esa manera, si siempre le hacía lo mismo a él y no se quejaba! Bueno, tal vez al principio, pero siempre le terminaba gustando! Era bastante injusto... sin pensarlo levantó su mano y observó sus dedos... esos dedos habían estado dentro de Yuki, habían estado dentro de esa entrada apretada y caliente... Shuichi comenzó a perder el frío que había sentido en un principio y un calor lo embargó por completo, especialmente en su zona más baja... Cómo sería poseer a Yuki? Qué sonidos y gemidos haría? Que expresión se dibujaría en su rostro al momento de penetrarlo? Ahhh... Shuichi comenzó a divagar en fantasías eróticas mientras su erección se hacía cada vez más evidente y dolorosa. Sabía que era imposible que su koibito le dejara hacer todo lo que estaba imaginando en esos momentos, y no sabía como calmar la indudable desilusión que eso le provocaba

Llevaban varios años juntos, pero Shuichi jamás había hecho de 'seme' de hecho nunca antes lo había pensado siquiera; pero hace ya varias semanas que sólo tenía una idea en la cabeza y sabía que el tiempo no calmaría sus ansias por hacerle el amor a Yuki.

El problema más grande era, cómo hacer que Yuki acceda?

_Continuará..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Cortito el primer capítulo a ver si lo sigo, reviews please!


	2. Ayuda!

Cap.2 

-...chi – el pelirrosa miraba perdidamente por la ventana de la cafetería...

-Shuichi... – había salido de casa tarde, pero la puerta de Yuki seguía cerrada, por cuánto tiempo más seguiría enfadado su koi?

-SHUICHIIIIIIII! – gritó Hiro

-eh? –Shu recién cayó en cuenta que su mejor amigo le estaba hablando

-qué es lo que te sucede Shuichi? Has estado así todo el día

-qué? Ahhh no, no es nada... –mintió Shuichi

Hiro sin querer presionar a su amigo, volvió a su taza de café, Shuichi le miró detenidamente, Hiro era un tipo bastante guapo y ciertamente tenía mucho éxito con las chicas, seguramente él sabía perfectamente cómoseducir a cualquier persona...

-neee Hiro, has tenido sexo con Ayaka?

-PPPFFFFFFFFF! –respondió Nakano derramando todo el contenido de café que había dentro de su boca

-Q... QUÉ!- logró decir luego

-Eso, que si has tenido sexo con ella, o bueno, con alguna otra chica...

-Shuichi... porqué preguntas eso?

Shuichi sintió sus mejillas teñirse de carmín mientras pensaba lo que le diría a Hiro, la verdad es que hubiese preferido obtener la respuesta de su amigo sin tener que dar ninguna explicación, pero por lo visto, eso no sería posible...

-bueno... verás... yo... –comenzó Shuichi...

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –Hiro reía sin poder detenerse mientras Shuichi le miraba avergonzado y enojado

-No tienes porqué reirte así Hiro! –gritó Shuichi enfadado en un intento fallido de que su amigo dejara de reír

-Gomen, gomen Shuichi... –dijo al tiempo que se secaba una lágrima producida por la risa –lo que me has dicho, es en serio? Me refiero a que... realmente quieres hacerlo?

-... sí... pero es seguro que a Yuki no le agrada la idea –contestó Shuichi con un dejo de tristeza

-eso es obvio

-eh?

-Vamos Shuichi, mírate, no te ves exactamente 'seme' a decir verdad, y por supuesto que Yuki no dejará que... bueno, no consentirá convertirse en uke; necesitarías un cambio drástico de apariencia y también de personalidad, no sería fácil, y más tomando en cuenta de que cada 3 horas te hechas a llorar por cualquier cosa, talvez debería olvidar...

-lo haré –interrumpió Shuichi

-Shu...

-haré lo que sea necesario, Hiro –Shuichi le miró firmemente

Nakano sólo dejó escapar un suspiro mientras sonreía, sabía que cuando al pequeño cantante se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quién le hiciera cambiar de idea. Se preguntó qué era lo que movía tanto a Shuichi a hacer esto, sería la calentura? El amor? Realmente no estaba seguro, pero no importaba mucho tampoco, sólo sabía que ayudaría a su amigo.

Pero no sería algo fácil de hacer, esto requeriría ayuda extra, y mucha.

-Veamos, primero necesitas saber que no es mucho lo que te puedo ayudar, en cuanto a seducir me refiero...

-Porqué?

-Pues porque apenas conozco a Yuki (tampoco le quiero conocer mucho) además es un hombre, y es extraño como él sólo puede serlo, el peso recae en ti, pues eres el único que puede tratar con ese tipo. Tienes la ventaja de que está enamorado de ti, y deberás aprovecharte de eso

Shuichi se sentía muy entusiasmado, con la ayuda de Hiro su sueño podría volverse realidad!

-...chi... –el cantante estaba tan contento que comenzó a reír disimuladamente

-Shuichi... –podría tener a Yuki retorciéndose de placer!

-SHUICHI! –Shu dejo de reír para mirar a su amigo

-Nos vamos –le dijo Hiro

-ir? A dónde?

Nakano con una sonrisa pícara le respondió –de compras...

_Continuará..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba aburrida y decidí actualizar rápido (el cap. también es cortito, sory :P) Me gustaría recibir más REVIEWS! Opinen!


	3. Piensa!

Cap.3 

Hacía una eternidad que Yuki miraba el techo, siendo él una persona que podía dormir 24 horas seguidas, no podía comprender porqué no había podido conciliar el sueño durante toda la laaaaarga noche... no, era mentira, sí sabía la razón y esa era una pequeña y saltarina pelusa pelirrosa. En qué estaba pensando Shuichi? Realmente creía que él se dejaría "hacer"?

La verdad es que podía comprender el porqué de sus ganas, habían estado juntos por años, y era obvio que su pequeño koi querría ser el 'seme' por una vez en la relación; de hecho, ahora que lo analizaba, se preguntaba porque Shuichi no se lo había cuestionado ni dicho antes... Sería porque le tenía miedo? Posiblemente... Lo más seguro es que su amante sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y se calló tratando de mantener la poca armonía que existía entre ambos. Bueno lo más probable es que los acontecimientos de anoche le dejarían en claro que él no estaba dispuesto a entregar su cuerpo.

Hummm... una pequeñita voz en su interior le decía que tal vez sí había exagerado un poco en su manera de tratarlo, pero es que lo había tomado por sorpresa! Jamás creyó a Shuichi capaz de meter... ujum... meter... bueno, jamás se lo esperó! Eso significaba que Shuichi realmente deseaba hacerle el amor?

Ahhhhh! Esto lo estaba matando! Sí claro, amaba al cantante, pero debía por eso dejarle 'tomarlo'? La sola idea le daba escalofríos, no, no quería! Pero de alguna forma sentía que le debía esto a Shuichi y mucho más; además, si se supone estaban en una relación amorosa hace tanto tiempo, quién era él para prohibirle algo así? Quizás debía sacrificarse por el chico... pero no! No, no, no!

Su pequeña vocecita interna peleaba con su terco cerebro y al parecer ninguna daba indicios de ganar o perder la discusión...

Harto de llenar su cabeza de peleas internas se dirigió a la ducha, tratando de calmarse un poco bajo el agua

Al desnudarse se quedó viendo su silueta desnuda frente al espejo, se giró hasta quedar de espaldas y volvió a verse, su mirada se posó en su trasero, tenía buena forma... oh vamos, era mejor que buena! Si tenía un trasero así, era obvio que su amante o cualquiera que le viera, quisiera... un momento, en qué rayos estaba pensando!

Enojado consigo mismo se metió a la ducha y dio el agua caliente, se quedó varios minutos bajo el chorro de agua tratando de quitarse todos los pensamientos que le incomodaban. De pronto en un momento increíble de curiosidad, dirigió sus propios dedos hasta su entrada, lentamente y totalmente sonrojado, metió uno de sus dedos... no le dolía, pero sí era una sensación extraña... metió un segundo dedo y dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios... es que el agua se estaba poniendo más caliente de lo normal? Sin poder frenarse metió un tercer dedo, al tiempo que gemía sutilmente... De pronto quitó todos los dedos de su entrada en un movimiento, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par se quedó observando su propia mano... qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Preparando el terreno para Shuichi? Es que había perdido la cabeza?

Salió rápidamente de la ducha, se vistió y se dirigió al estudio; y aún enojado comenzó a tipear en su computadora, pero a los pocos minutos dejó sus dedos quietos... no podía concentrarse para nada!

Estaba muy molesto de que su propia curiosidad lo haya llevado a jugar él mismo con su pequeña entrada! Ciertamente no le había dolido nada, pero analizándolo fríamente, un pene erecto no podía compararse con sólo 3 dedos; aunque... pensándolo bien, tampoco podía decir que Shuichi fuera muy 'grande'...

Yuki comenzó a imaginar la figura desnuda de Shuichi... su pequeño y dulce cantante... su rostro, su pecho... su... de pronto se sintió embargado de un extraño temor, la figura que estaba imaginando de Shuichi no le concordaba con el Shuichi de anoche... el Shuichi de anoche era más alto, de espalda mas ancha y de facciones más varoniles... un momento, en qué momento su pequeño koi había cambiado tanto?

De pronto miles de recuerdos de años anteriores vinieron a su mente... claro! En todos estos años Yuki jamás se había puesto a analizar los cambios producidos en el cuerpo del cantante, los cuales ahora que los comparaba, eran bastante evidentes; y era lógico, Shuichi como cualquier adolescente se estaba convirtiendo en un adulto, estaba creciendo!

Yuki entró en pánico, cómo había sido posible que no se haya dado cuenta de los cambios de su koi? Y lo que es más insólito es que el mismo Shuichi tampoco los había notado! Si Shuichi los notaba... si su Shuichi se daba cuenta...

Él estaría perdido...

_Continuará..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias por los REVIEWS, la verdad es que empecé escribiendo esto porque me entusiasmaba la idea, pero no tengo idea en que va a terminar XD hahahaha

No podré actualizar en algún tiempo por asuntos de trabajo, espero me dejen sus mensajes por mientras y me animen a continuar! Saludos!


	4. Cambio!

_Ni la serie de Gravi ni los personajes me pertenecen... aunque me gustaría…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.4

Shuichi caminaba tras Hiro mientras éste miraba y pasaba por docenas de tiendas. Al joven pelirrosa le encantaba ir de compras, pero al ver el tipo de tiendas a la que su amigo entraba, se llenaba de incomodidad. Eran tiendas finas y bastantes serias, y sabía que en tiendas así jamás encontraría poleras estampadas o algún short de cuero.

Por más que trataba hacer trabajar su mente, le era imposible visualizarse con ropa de "adulto" e imaginaba que esta le quedaría tan patéticamente ridícula, que Yuki jamás le daría la posibilidad de cumplir su meta.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas finalmente se detuvieron frente a una distinguida tienda a la que Shu entró un poco indeciso. Hiro le indicó el pasillo de camisas y le dijo que fuera a buscar alguna que le gustase mientras él hacía algunas llamadas; Shuichi le obedeció y comenzó a registrar las camisas tratando de encontrar alguna de colores llamativos.

Llevaba sólo unos minutos buscando que ponerse cuando una mano le ofreció una linda camisa blanca con finas rayas a colores. Cuando Shu se giro hacia la persona, casi deja caer la camisa recién tomada

-Tatsuha! Q… qué haces aquí?

-Querido cuñado! me he enterado de tu 'pequeño' infortunio y he venido a ayudarte

-Que sabes qué? Cómo? - preguntó Shuichi con un ligero carmín en sus mejillas al tiempo que observó a su mejor amigo detrás de la versión morena de Yuki

-Hiro! Le contaste?

-Gomen Shuichi, pero sabía que no podía ayudarte solo; además creo que Tatsuha podrá ayudarte bastante, es su hermano al fin y al cabo, quien mejor que él sabe lo que a Yuki le gusta?

-S… sí… pero… -Shuichi estaba totalmente avergonzado, realmente no quería que terceras personas supiesen lo que deseaba hacer, ya que eso le generaba una invisible, pero gran presión.

-Vamos Shuichi he venido a ayudarte! Prometo no comentar esto con nadie, ya que aunque lo dijera, no creo que nadie me creyese JA JA JA JA

Shu sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse… comenzaba a creer que toda esta idea era totalmente ridícula y que tal vez sería mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Shuichi! – la voz de Tatsuha lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y se volvió a mirarle

-Ven aquí un momento, sé que estás preocupado por tu nuevo look, pero descuida confía en mi, que yo haré que mi hermano termine arrodillado ante ti suplicándote que lo tomes – una pícara sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tatsuha y Shuichi solo dejó caer un hilo de baba mientras dejaba volar su imaginación

-Sí, tienes razón hermano! Me encargo a tus manos! – dijo el pequeño pelirrosa recuperando toda la confianza perdida

-Muy bien! Ahora, lo que haré será tomar tu gusto por el color y transformarlo en algo más formal y elegante, te parece?

-Hn! - Respondió Shuichi al tiempo que aprobaba también con su cabeza

Minutos más tarde Tatsuha le pasó una gran pila de camisas, pantalones y zapatos a Shuichi y le guió hacia los probadores para que se cambiara. Hiro y él se quedaron fuera esperando a que Shuichi saliera. Con cada minuto que pasaba Nakano se ponía más y más nervioso, que pasaba si esto no resultaba? Shuichi era su mejor amigo y odiaba verlo triste… definitivamente le ayudaría en lo que fuese sólo por verlo feliz

-Realmente resultará? – preguntó Hiro a Tatsuha, quién sólo le dedicó una sonrisa como respuesta

Luego de eternos minutos, la tímida mano de Shuichi apareció tras las cortinas del probador, las cuales abrió lentamente

Un suspiro sorprendido y emocionado salió de los labios de Nakano mientras que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Tatsuha

-soy un genio – comentó el hermano de Yuki

-me… me queda bien? Me siento extraño – dijo un Shu avergonzado al tiempo que se miraba una y otra vez al espejo

Traía una una camisa ajustada semi abierta de color fucsia pálido, unos pantalones a la cadera grises y zapatos negros. Realmente casa prenda le quedaba como si hubiese hecho exclusivamente para él. Los colores y formas resaltaban lo mejor de su figura y el tipo de vestuario le daba un aire más extravagante y especial. Nakano era el más sorprendido de todos, le fascinaba ver cómo su amigo podía cambiar tanto con sólo unas prendas de vestir, tal vez todo esto resultaría, y probablemente más pronto de lo que esperaban; sólo había que confiar en Tatsuha y en las ganas de Shuichi.

-Te queda perfecto cuñadito! Sabía que era bueno, pero realmente me he superado a mí mismo Luego de armarte unas cuantas tenidas iremos a la peluquería, y cuando estemos listos con eso también pasaremos a la fase 2

-fase 2? – preguntó Shuichi extrañado

-claro! Ésta ha sido la fase 1, la cual estás cumpliendo de maravilla y luego está la fase 2, la cual te advierto no será tan sencilla como ésta – una sonrisa maquiavélica le siguió al comentario y Shu comenzó a preocuparse…

Saldría vivo de todo esto? De qué trataba la fase 2?

_Continuará..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lamento la demora! Aún tengo mucho trabajo y no he podido dedicarle el suficiente tiempo a esta historia (hubiese querido que este capítulo me quedara más emocionante --U) Prometo que actualizaré más pronto de ahora en adelante, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios!


	5. Desespera!

_Ni la serie de Gravi ni los personajes me pertenecen... aunque me gustaría…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.5

Hacía ya dos días que no regresaba a casa... en dónde demonios estaba?

Yuki daba vueltas por el estudio sin poder concentrarse para nada en su nueva novela, la cual por cierto debía terminar dentro de unas pocas semanas. Cómo era posible que aún no estando Shuichi presente gritando y/o saltando, le siguiera desconcentrando de esa manera? Todo se debía a esta inusual tardía... Generalmente cuando Shu estaba molesto o Yuki le echaba de casa, su dulce pelirrosa tardaba sólo un día en regresar con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y de rodillas, suplicándole poder regresar. Algo extraño estaba pasando y no le gustaba nada.

Había incluso tragado parte de su orgullo y había llamado a Nakano, pero éste tampoco daba señales de vida; lo más extraño fue cuando fue a preguntar en el estudio en dónde estaba y le respondieron que no había asistido a trabajar. Aaaaahhhhhh esto no era posible, Shuichi no podía desaparecer así de la noche a la mañana!

Mientras más pensaba en el asunto, más enojado y frustrado se sentía... y lo peor de todo, es que estos últimos días había estado más caliente que nunca, esto sólo le había pasado un par de veces, pero había sido cuando era aún un adolescente! Realmente todo éste asunto de seme-uke le estaba volviendo loco; y si seguía con esta calentura que le invadía todo el cuerpo posiblemente accediera a cualquier cosa con tal de tener sexo! No quería ni imaginárselo! Pero... ya se lo estaba imaginando! Muy a su pesar y sin poder controlar su mente se había visto varias veces soñando con un Shuichi mayor, de mirada confiada y sonrisa sexy acariciándolo por todas partes y besando cada rincón de su cuerpo; le sorprendía descubrir que en sus mismos sueños se resistía a la idea de que Shu lo tomara, y que al mismo tiempo se excitara imaginando que Shu le obligaba a someterse a su voluntad...

No podía sacar de su mente la nueva imagen recién descubierta de su koi... ese rubor tan inocente, contrastado con una pasión y salvajismo inigualable en la cama... Ahhhh! Definitivamente se moriría de calentura y furia...

Luego de unos instantes desistió a la idea de seguir escribiendo, de todas formas no podía pensar en nada relacionado con su novela, así que decidió volver a la cama. Era una noche bastante cálida así que ni se molestó en usar pijama para dormir.

Prendió la televisión tratando de distraer su mente y así poder dormir, pero se encontró con el peor programa para ver en esos momentos... un especial de Bad luck en MTV!

Demonios... sabía que debía apagar la televisión e intentar leer algo, pero por más que lo intentó, no logró presionar el 'power' del control remoto... así que sin poder evitarlo se quedó viendo el rostro y la figura de su koi en la pantalla frente a él. Comenzó a sonreír al ver los primeros videos de Shuichi, hacía tiempo que no los veía... bueno, jamás le había tomado demasiada atención a la carrera de su amante, así que varios de esos videos ni siquiera los recordaba, pero al pasar las canciones, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y comenzó a aparecer un ligero color carmín en sus mejillas; esos últimos videos... no los había visto, Shuichi se veía tan... sexy, cantaba y sonreía a la cámara pícaramente, sus movimientos eran tan... oh... eróticos...

Yuki comenzó a mover su desnudo cuerpo bajo las sábanas como tratando de controlar su creciente excitación, pero era algo imposible de hacer... Cuando ya no fue capaz de resistirlo más, guió su mano bajo las sábanas tratando de calmar su cuerpo.

En cuanto rodeó con su mano su palpitante y dolorosa erección, dejó escapar un gran gemido; y sin querer siquiera controlarse, comenzó a subir y bajar su mano al ritmo de las canciones de Bad luck viendo el rostro de Shuichi en la pantalla...

-Ng!... Shu... ahhh – Yuki ahora se encontraba de piernas abiertas gimiendo mientras se masturbaba y veía al mismo tiempo a su koibito en televisión

-Ah... nooo... S…Shui… chi – Deseaba tanto que los labios de su amante estuvieran en donde se encontraban sus manos…

La voz de Shuichi... sus ojos, sus labios... le estaban volviendo loco!

-Nn! – Un gran orgasmo invadió por completo a Yuki, era como si no hubiese sentido uno por largo tiempo...

De pronto todo el cansancio le vino de golpe y no pudo moverse más, ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas para ir a limpiarse a sí mismo. Lentamente el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él, y lo último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos, fueron los hermosos ojos de Shuichi...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yu... Yuki... ahhhh –

Paf!

Un gran golpe aterrizó en la rosada cabeza de Shuichi

-Itai! – se quejó éste

-Es que no sabes lo que es el control Shuichi? – dijo un 'rubio' Tatsuha

-Demo... – trató de excusarse Shu, aún sonrojado por dejarse llevar de esa manera... es que no podía evitarlo! Con esa peluca Tatsuha se veía igual que Yuki!

-Nada de peros! Volveremos a empezar, más te vale controlarte, si no nada de esto servirá! Queda entendido?

-Hai! – y diciendo esto volvió a trabajar en esa tan especial y dura fase 2...

_Continuará..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por los reviews, tenía ganas de escribir algo más lemon, así que ahí lo tienen! He tenido algunos problemas para continuar la historia ya que comienzo a idear problemas que no sé cómo podré resolver después nyaaaa! T-T Espero me sigan apoyando :P Saludos a todos!


	6. Fase 2!

_Ni la serie de Gravi ni los personajes me pertenecen... aunque me gustaría…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.6

Shuichi cayó rendido sobre la cama sobándose su creciente chichón en la cabeza; realmente había sido una noche agotadora y aún no terminaba, Tatsuha sí que se tomaba su 'trabajo' muy a pecho y no le dejaba descansar hasta que estuviese satisfecho con su rendimiento, algo que a Shu le costaba complacer.

Se encontraba en casa de Hiro, éste era el tercer día que no volvía a casa, extrañaba bastante a Yuki, pero si volvía ahora, nada de lo que estaba haciendo, incluyendo el esfuerzo de sus amigos, iban a dar resultados.

Volvió a cuestionarse la cantidad de días que debía quedarse en ese lugar, se supone que si avanzaba bien en su 'entrenamiento' la vuelta a casa sería más pronta, pero no podía engañarse, jamás en su vida había tenido control de nada; ni de su relación, ni de su propia persona ¿cómo se supone que aprendería todo en sólo un par de días? Esta bendita "fase 2" le estaba matando, y por qué no decirlo, le estaba dejando con más ganas de tomar a Yuki que antes.

Nakano se había ido a casa de Ayaka ya que según Tatsuha la fase daría mejor resultado si él y Shu estaban solos. Al principio temió lo que su cuñado quería hacer, y luego supo que sus temores... ¡estaban bien fundados! Tatsuha estaba completamente loco y ahora Shu estaba en sus manos...

Habían pasado unas horas desde que había terminado su entrenamiento con Tatsuha pero tenía las imágenes grabadas en su memoria como si estuviesen pasando en esos mismos instantes... las manos recorriendo su cuerpo, el aliento y suspiros en su oído, el rostro de Yuki... ¿cómo se supone que debía parecer frío ante semejante estimulación? El sólo recordarlo le hacía ruborizarse.

Su meta en esos momentos era poder controlarse frente a Yuki, mostrar indiferencia y a la vez control... pero su querido cuñado sí que se lo hacía imposible, encarnaba tan bien a su hermano, que hasta los insultos resultaban familiares, y él tenía la costumbre de siempre obedecer a Yuki... por más que quería las rutinas no podían cambiar tan fácilmente.

Sintió golpear la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba y luego de unos instantes Tatsuha, aún vestido de Yuki, entró

-Suficiente descanso Shuichi –le dijo fríamente mientras se acercaba a la cama

-H...Hai... Yuki...

Nuevamente las caricias y las palabras subidas de tono comenzaron a aparecer y aumentar; Tatsuha comenzó a quitarle la ropa haciendo que Shu se viera indefenso e incapaz de resistirse

-Shuichi... ¿qué es lo que realmente deseas? –le decía al oído mientras paseaba sus manos por el torso desnudo del pelirrosa, quien se mantenía sus ojos entreabiertos observando la pícara sonrisa dibujada en 'Yuki', lo deseaba tanto...

-Si me dices lo que deseas... talvez te pueda ayudar... –le volvía a repetir al oído, esta vez como un suspiro

Shu sentía sus ojos cerrarse, ya no podía distinguir entre la realidad y la ficción, el que estaba ahí en esos momentos era Yuki... SU Yuki, a quién deseaba más que a nadie

-Ruégame Shuichi, suplícame... –le repetía tentadoramente

Lo único que Shu deseaba era rogarle, suplicarle que lo tomara y que le hiciera perder la cordura como sólo él sabía hacerlo... pero... ¿qué es lo que realmente deseaba? ¿Qué era lo que más quería hacer?

Mientras más miraba a Yuki, más seguro se sentía de sus deseos... mientras le observaba, comenzó a imaginarse cómo sería cambiar esa sonrisa pícara a una mueca de pasión, cómo sería cambiar esas palabras tentadoras por roncos gemidos

Shu comenzó a lamerse los labios, su mirada parecía distante en sus ensoñaciones, llena de lujuria y determinación, Tatsuha le observó unos instantes al parecer sí se estaba produciendo un cambio... y le impactó lo fuerte que éste podía ser, la mirada de Shuichi era tan... no sabía cómo describirlo, pero parecía una persona distinta. Le sorprendió encontrarse medio embobado frente a su cuñado, mirándole con encanto, como si se tratase de su querido Ryuichi

De pronto Shuichi tomó las manos de Tatsuha y se giró hasta quedar sobre él, aún mantenía esa especial mirada en su rostro y sin limitar sus acciones, Shu besó apasionadamente a 'Yuki' quien extrañamente se vio respondiendo el beso con igualdad de pasión

El pelirrosa comenzó a quitarle la ropa a su koibito mientras besaba su cuello y le tocaba por doquier, podía lograrlo, lo haría! Al fin cumpliría su deseo!

Cuando Shu abrió los ojos, se encontró con una sedosa cabellera negra, fue entonces cuando recién se percató que la persona que yacía excitado bajo él, no era Yuki!

-Tat... Tatsuha! Lo siento! Yo... –Shu no sabía cómo disculparse, la vergüenza de haberse casi aprovechado del hermano de su amante no le dejaban ni siquiera mirarle a los ojos, todo esto había sido una muy mala idea...

-Ah... no... no es nada, yo también me dejé llevar... perdón –Tatsuha tampoco podía mirarle ¿cómo había llegado la situación a eso? ¿Cómo se había dejado llevar de esa manera? Si Shu no hubiese parado ¿hasta dónde habrían llegado?

-Shuichi... creo que pronto podrás volver a casa –

-¿eh? –

-Sí... creo que has demostrado que pues sí tienes el... ejem... potencial... –y con esas palabras Tatsuha se retiró rápidamente de la habitación

Talvez esto sí había sido una buena idea después de todo...

_Continuará..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Waaaaa, sí que he recibido amenazas de muerte por este fic hahaha la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para continuarlo, lo siento; trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible ok? De terminar.. pues, no tengo idea cuando terminará el fic, espero que pronto jejeje. Gracias por todos los reviews :D


	7. Encuentro!

_Ni la serie de Gravi ni los personajes me pertenecen... aunque me gustaría…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.7

Una gota caía lentamente por la lata de cerveza mientras unos ojos azules la miraban atentamente, hacía sólo un par de minutos que su editora había salido del departamento bastante molesta, Yuki no era de los que no cumplía con su trabajo, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba bastante atrasado con su nueva novela; pero no podía evitar sentirse distraído, había pasado un poco más de una semana desde que su pequeño koibito se había marchado de casa.

El enojo inicial se fue convirtiendo en desesperación y ahora se sentía totalmente destrozado, que pasaría con él si Shuichi no regresaba? Sabía que no podía echarle la culpa al pequeño pelirrosa pues había sido él quien lo había echado del departamento, pero es que jamás se habría imaginado que Shu no volvería.

Ni siquiera el alcohol y pastillas ahora le calmaban, parecía haber perdido toda su racionalidad y a cada momento se sentía romper a llorar...

Touma le llamaba cada 5 minutos preguntando como estaba, y Yuki, aunque ya no quería escucharlo más, seguía contestando el teléfono cada vez con la esperanza de poder escuchar la voz de su koi por la otra línea.

Se echó sobre el sofá de la sala y se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos mientras tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del techo, pasaron así largos minutos hasta que el timbre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, de pronto se sintió nervioso, sentía las manos sudorosas y por alguna extraña razón no podía girar la perilla... se quedó frente a la puerta tratando de visualizar a la persona que había detrás de ese pedazo de madera.

Y si era su Shu? Mientras más lo pensaba, más tembloroso se ponía, era como si no lo hubiese visto en años... un extraño sentimiento le revolvía las entrañas y no podía coordinar pensamientos ni las acciones de su cuerpo

El timbre seguía sonando, y cada vez con más insistencia; Yuki lentamente comenzó a girar su muñeca junto con la perilla; como su departamento estaba totalmente a oscuras, a medida que iba abriendo la puerta, un haz de luz comenzó a entrar golpeándole como si fuese una ráfaga de energía, una vez abierta la puerta sus ojos aún acostumbrados a la oscuridad sólo alcanzaron a visualizar una figura delgada y de media estatura, pero poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a ver los colores y el rostro de la persona que se encontraba parada frente a él... era...

-Touma! –casi gritó Yuki en frustración –Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Eiri! Porqué todo está a oscuras aquí? –dijo mientras pasaba al departamento como si éste fuese suyo

-Touma... te he preguntado qué haces aquí –la voz de Yuki denotaba su clara irritación

-Estaba preocupado, por eso he venido a verte, no te alegras? –al parecer la voz irritada no funcionaba con él...

-Ahg... mira Touma, agradezco tu preocupación, pero realmente no quiero hablar con nadie ahora, además tengo que terminar la novela de la cual ya estoy lo suficientemente atrasado como para seguir atrasándome más por tu culpa

-Ohh vamos Eiri, serán sólo un par de minutos, traje comida ves? Comamos juntos y luego me iré, está bien? –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

Yuki realmente necesitaba soledad en esos momentos, pero una comida no le vendría nada de mal, hace días que sólo comía pan con lo que podía encontrar en su ya vacío refrigerador; además el rugido de su estómago al escuchar la palabra 'comida' le hicieron desistir de echar a patadas a Touma.

Luego de unos minutos, Touma le sirvió un rico plato de carne y tallarines, los cuales Yuki devoró en poco tiempo

-Has sabido algo de Shuichi? –la voz de Touma le hizo atragantarse con lo que le quedaba de carne, y el nombre de Shuichi revolvió el estómago de Yuki... talvez no debería haber comido tanto...

-No quiero hablar de eso –contestó secamente

-Pero Eiri, no estás comiendo, no estás concentrado en tu trabajo, ya casi no duer...

-Cierra la boca! No es asunto tuyo! –el rubio se levantó de la mesa y fue rápidamente a prender un cigarrillo

-... Eiri...

-Quiero que te vayas... ahora, no lo volveré a repetir amablemente

El rubio había sido claro, Touma sabía que ya nada podía hacer ni decirle, por mucho que estuviera preocupado, en esos momentos no era su presencia la que Eiri necesitaba, si no la de Shuichi

Lentamente se giró y se dirigió a la puerta cerrándola tras de sí, no sin antes mirar su querido Eiri sumido en la más profunda tristeza.

Yuki nuevamente volvió a quedar en la más absoluta soledad, qué rayos pasaba con él? Cómo era posible que el sólo nombre de su koi le pusiera en tal estado? Volvió a aspirar profundamente su cigarrillo, tratando de encontrar la calma perdida, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, hizo caso omiso tratando de hacerse entender que no abriría la puerta, pero el timbre comenzó a sonar cada vez más fuerte...

Ahhh! Maldito Touma, esta vez sí que saldría con una buena patada; se dirigió furioso a la puerta y la abrió bruscamente

-Te he dicho que no quie... –las palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta mientras observaba a la nueva persona que aparecía delante de él

-Tadaima... Yuki

_Continuará..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Y aki toy de nuevo, creo que actualice más rápido que la vez pasada, pero es que recibí tantos reviews que tenía que complacer al público (muchas gracias a todos ) Este capi no es tan divertido como los demás, pero es que necesitaba poner tensión! jajaja :P Llegando septiembre, el tiempo ya no lo tendré tan libre, así que supongo que el fic terminará pronto (1 o 2 capítulos más), espero sigan apoyándome hasta el final, besos a todos ni ni ni


	8. Pasión!

_Ni la serie de Gravi ni los personajes me pertenecen... aunque me gustaría…_

_WARNING: las partes LEMON serán más fuertes, así que recomiendo el fic para mayores (Ya di la advertencia! Después no se quejen!)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.8

Yuki quedó pasmado en el umbral de la puerta sin poder mover un músculo de su cuerpo.

Shuichi había regresado... su Shuichi había vuelto a casa, o eso es lo que pensó Yuki, pero realmente era su koi? Por donde le miraras era indudablemente él, ese pelo rosa y esos enormes ojos no podían pertenecer a otra persona, pero... se veía tan diferente, parecía una persona completamente distinta, ropas estilizadas que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo dejando en evidencia la buena figura del menor, el pelo ligeramente peinado hacia atrás despejando su hermoso rostro y sobre todo esa mirada... no era la misma mirada infantil de siempre... era tan...

-Yuki... puedo pasar? –la voz de Shu lo sacó de su ensoñación e inmediatamente se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar

Una vez dentro, ambos se miraron pero no supieron que decir, se sentía en el aire una atmósfera un poco tensa y parecía que ambos estaban bajo la influencia de ésta. Al fin Yuki se decidió a romper el silencio

-En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-eh? –extrañamente el menor no supo cómo responder a esta simple pregunta, debía contarle? Qué diría Yuki si sabía que estuvo con Tatsuha quien jugaba a ser el sexy escritor? Probablemente se enojaría... Oh, claro que lo haría!

-Shuichi... dónde estabas? –al parecer el rubio notó el ligero rubor y sudor en el rostro de su amante, supo que algo le escondía y no desistiría hasta saber exactamente todo lo que Shuichi hizo en el tiempo que se encontraban separados; unos celos aparecieron supuestamente infundados pero el sólo hecho de imaginar a Shu con otro le hacía hervir la sangre

-e... eso no es importante, te bastará con saber que estaba bien –le respondió el pelirrosa volteando su cara para que Yuki no notara su creciente rubor

Yuki por su parte quedó anonadado con la fría respuesta de Shu, desde cuando le respondía de esa forma? Aún así no dejó el tema estar y se fue acercando lentamente a su koi que ahora permanecía de espaldas

-Hey Shuichi –estiró una mano para tomarle del hombro y girarle, pero en cambio Shuichi fue más rápido y le tomó la muñeca girándose rápidamente para quedar uno frente al otro, Yuki parecía haber perdido el habla... no que fuera un hombre muy hablador pero hasta Shuichi notó su desconcierto

-Neee Yuki, porqué no me preguntas si acaso te extrañe? Porqué no preguntas si acaso pensaba en ti? –a cada palabra Shuichi acercaba su rostro al del rubio jugando con las emociones que sabía estaba produciendo en el mayor

-Y puedo preguntar si me extrañaste tú a mí? –le dijo Shu al oído casi en un susurro, Yuki se estremeció al sentir el aliento tibio en su oreja y cerró los ojos involuntariamente; qué demonios estaba pasando? Cómo podía su pequeño koi jugar con él de esa manera cuando se supone que ese era SU papel!

-Sí te extrañe Yuki, cada día y cada segundo pensaba sólo en ti –Ahora el cantante besaba el cuello del escritor, y por alguna extraña razón Yuki no podía zafarse, parecía haber perdido toda la fuerza y su conciencia ahora se fijaba sólo en el rastro húmedo que dejaba su koi a cada beso

Se separaron unos centímetros, se miraron a los ojos y en un solo instante volcaron toda su desesperación y ganas en un profundo beso. Sus lenguas se encontraban y se tocaban como si no lo hubiesen hecho hace siglos, sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, las manos desesperadas y temblorosas se movían por doquier tratando de tocar y sentir lo máximo del otro; sólo ellos podían saber cuánto se habían extrañado

Yuki estaba extasiado, Shuichi siempre había sido el único que lograba esa sensación con sólo un beso, y ésta vez las emociones parecían multiplicarse por diez, se sentía tan embargado por Shuichi que parecía explotar... podía morir en ese instante y lo haría feliz

Sin separarse por un segundo y a tropezones llegaron a la habitación, las palabras ya no tenían sentido en esos instantes; Yuki estaba tan excitado que parecía haber vuelto a la adolescencia, sólo quería sentir la piel de su amante contra la suya, quería lamer ese delicioso cuerpo al cual lo había soñado incontables veces desde su partida

Shuichi se encontraba tratando de llevar el liderazgo en este pasional encuentro pero le estaba tomando más trabajo del que creía, jamás creyó que el ver al fin a Yuki le afectaría de tal manera... es que acaso no había tenido un 'entrenamiento' especialmente para este momento? Que haría si volvía a sucumbir bajo los encantos de su koi?

"Vamos Shuichi puedes hacerlo" -pensaba el menor

"Sólo imagina que Yuki es Tatsuha, así podrás controlarte mejor, ese fue el entrenamiento!"

-TATSUHA? –el grito furioso de Yuki lo detuvo en seco

Oh mierda, acaso había pensado en voz alta?

-Yuki... –

-Estuviste con mi hermano? –volvió a gritar Yuki, realmente no era una pregunta, sino una acusación

-No es lo que piensas Yu...-

-Con Tatsuha! Mientras yo estaba solo en casa esperándote, tu estabas con Tatsuha?

-Espera... Yuki –Shuichi trataba de excusarse de alguna forma, pero estaba claro que Yuki no le dejaría

Lleno de ira, el escritor tomó su ropa y se metió a su estudio dando un fuerte portazo

El cantante quedó semidesnudo en la cama tratando de entender lo que había sucedido en esos últimos segundos... realmente había estropeado todo... quizás nada de esto había sido una buena idea... todo había sido extraño, confuso y doloroso desde que dejó la casa, pero todo había sido por una fuerte razón! Esto lo hacía por él y por Yuki!

Sí... era por ambos, y se lo haría entender, por las buenas o a la fuerza...

_Continuará..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, como podrán deducir, el capítulo siguiente será el final, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han escrito reviews

Por favor sigan escribiéndome sus opiniones hasta el final, me gustaría saber si he cumplido bien con sus expectativas :D Ja ne!


	9. Al fin!

_Ni la serie de Gravi ni los personajes me pertenecen... aunque me gustaría…_

_WARNING: las partes LEMON serán más fuertes, así que recomiendo el fic para mayores (Ya di la advertencia! Después no se quejen!)_

_P.D: A pedido del público, este capi será bastante más largo :D Enjoy!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.9

Yuki se encontraba sentado a espaldas de la puerta, estaba furioso, cómo había sido Shuichi capaz!

-Yuki, abre la puerta –un ligero golpe en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos

-No quiero verte! Sería mejor si te fueras y no regresaras jamás!

-... realmente deseas eso Yuki?

-...! –Yuki trataba de responderle y gritarle que sí, pero era incapaz de hacerlo, sinceramente le había dolido tanto la ausencia del pelirrosa esa semana, que lo único que quería en esos momentos era poder perdonarlo, abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca más... el debate entre sus pensamientos extremos le dejaban incapacitado para decir palabra... maldito orgullo!

-Yuki, sé que estás molesto... je... es obvio que lo estás... gomen –Shuichi se había sentado también a espaldas de la puerta, y aún cuando la gruesa puerta de madera les separaba, podían sentir fuertemente el calor de sus cuerpos

-La verdad es que sí estuve con Tatsuha... él y Hiro me estuvieron ayudando a ganar confianza para poder hacerte frente, Yuki. Desde la última vez que nos vimos... recuerdas? Cuando quedaron claras mis intenciones de hacerte el amor...pues, desde ese día no he tenido otro pensamiento en mi cabeza; todo lo que he hecho desde entonces ha sido para poder llevar a cabo lo único que deseo en estos momentos! Cambié de ropa, de peinado... pero creo que al fin y al cabo sigo siendo el mismo inútil de siempre –Shuichi iba subiendo el tono y la desesperación al paso que hablaba, se había volteado y ahora parecía como si le hablara y suplicara a la fría puerta –Es que no lo entiendes Yuki? Por mucho que hubiese estado con tu hermano, siempre eras tú! Siempre has sido tú! Cada vez que pierdo la cabeza, cada lágrima que derramo siempre es por ti! Por qué no entiendes el esfuerzo que hago al estar aquí suplicándote que me escuches y comprendas? –Por más que las trató de contener, las lágrimas corrieron por los ojos del cantante sin poder detenerse, había querido decirle esto calmadamente tratando de cumplir con su nueva imagen, pero le fue imposible deshacerse del antiguo Shuichi

Yuki Escuchaba cada palabra en silencio... ahora él mismo tenía ganas de llorar... claro que comprendía todo lo que su koi le decía, él mismo se había dado cuenta de todo en cuanto el menor había desaparecido de casa, esa incertidumbre de no saber en dónde está el otro ni lo que está pensando... todo lo había experimentado en esa semana, y seguramente Shu lo había estado sintiendo hace mucho tiempo ya...

-Yuki... por favor... abre la puerta

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y en cuanto Shuichi vio a Yuki, saltó a sus brazos llorando, Yuki lo abrazó fuertemente temiendo que éste fuera a desaparecer otra vez; se quedaron en silencio abrazados durante varios minutos hasta que el dolor se calmó y pudieron volver a mirarse a los ojos sin rencores de por medio

Yuki le miró fijamente, con esas lágrimas aún asomándose por esos ojos lila, Shu le volvía a parecer el mismo chico infantil de siempre... pero no debía engañarse, todo el sufrimiento habían hecho de su querido cantante un hombre hecho y derecho y ya era hora de que se lo reconociera de la forma en que su koi deseaba más, sin decir palabras, se inclinó ligeramente a besar al pelirrosa, le tomó la mano y le guió hasta la habitación

Una vez ahí Yuki quedó de espaldas hacia Shuichi y lentamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa, bueno, la que le quedaba del encuentro anterior...

-Eh? Yuki?

-Cierra la boca y quítate la ropa tú también antes de que cambie de opinión –dijo Yuki volteándose ligeramente

Aún con las luces apagadas Shuichi pudo ver el creciente carmín en las mejillas de su koi y comprendió que éste era el momento por el cual había esperado tanto... la expectación hizo que él mismo se sonrojara furiosamente y se pusiera algo torpe a la hora de desvestirse.

Una vez desnudos se sentaron sobre la cama y se quedaron quietos, estaban totalmente sonrojados y parecía que no sabían que hacer, deseaban mirarse y tocarse pero un temblor y pequeño temor los frenaban, de alguna manera esto se sentía como si fuese la primera vez de ambos, jamás habían experimentado algo así y cualquier movimiento erróneo podría romper la magia en la que ambos se sentían sometidos.

Shuichi trataba de repasar en su mente los movimientos y posiciones que Yuki había probado con él antes, no quería por ningún motivo lastimar o no complacer a la persona que más amaba.

Yuki en cambio no podía creer su nerviosismo y rubor, parecía una joven a punto de perder su virginidad.

De alguna forma Shuichi logró moverse y acercarse lentamente a Yuki. Comenzó a besarlo, poco a poco sintió que Yuki se calmaba y abría su boca dejando paso a su juguetona lengua. A medida que el beso se prolongaba y profundizaba, los dos comenzaron a quitarse el nerviosismo inicial y volvieron a mover sus brazos y manos, abrazando y tocando por doquier.

Shuichi empezó a lamer y morder su oreja, tratando de hacer brotar esos gemidos de Yuki, los cuales le hacía perder la cabeza. Efectivamente Yuki no pudo contenerse al momento que tocaron una de sus zonas más sensibles y dejó escapar varios gemidos y suspiros, maldiciendo en su cabeza el cómo Shuichi conocía su cuerpo de tal manera.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, el ambiente iba subiendo de temperatura. Los gemidos de ambos llenaban el lugar y los cuerpos que brillaban ligeramente a causa del sudor, parecían resplandecer. Shuichi se encontraba sobre Yuki besándolo y tocándolo desesperadamente, se posicionó entre las piernas de Yuki y bajó sus manos hacia la entrada de éste, metió un dedo al tiempo de mordisqueaba nuevamente la oreja de Yuki. El escritor soltó un ronco gemido, no sabía si se debía a la invasión de su entrada o a la insaciable boca de Shuichi en su oreja.

Cuando Shu insertó un segundo dedo Yuki tuvo el impulso de empujarlo y salir huyendo... pero se frenó, el pelirrosa lo necesitaba y probablemente, por mucho que lo negara, él también.

Cuando ya tenía dentro 3 dedos, Shuichi pensó que su momento había llegado, los sacó lentamente, y mirando fijamente a Yuki comenzó a entrar en él suavemente. Era difícil saber si a Yuki le molestaba, le dolía o le gustaba, ya que aunque su rostros estaban uno frente al otro, el mayor tenía sus brazos tapando su cara.

A medida que avanzaba extraños sonidos que nunca antes había oído, salieron de Yuki; estos excitaron de sobre manera a Shuichi quien comenzó a entrar más rápido en su koi, no recordaba haber estado tan caliente en toda su vida, su respiración entrecortada y la vista de él mismo entrando en el perfecto trasero de su koibito le estaban volviendo loco

Un golpe en su cabeza lo detuvo y lo sacó de su propio placer

-Que me duele te digo criajo! –Gritó Yuki bastante enfadado, con sus mejillas rojas y unas pequeñas lágrimas asomadas en sus ojos

-Go... gomen Yuki –Shuichi no había oído a su querido escritor hablar, había estado tan absorto en la magnífica vista que le proporcionaba esa posición que al parecer todo su entorno desapareció por unos segundos -...Quieres que me detenga? –preguntó Shu con un ligero temor en su voz

Era bastante obvio que Shuichi se derrumbaría si le pedía detenerse, Yuki lo sabía bien

-... N...no, pero si no lo haces bien olvídate de volver a repetir esto! –Shuichi se iluminó al escuchar esas palabras

-Quieres decir que si lo hago bien, puedo volver a hacerlo? –Yuki lo miró sorprendido, Shuichi estaba brillando de alegría, ya no podía echar atrás su comentario, cómo demonios se le ocurría decir tal estupidez?

-Yuuki! –Shu en su emoción se tiró sobre él para besarlo pero el movimiento hizo que de una entrara completamente en Yuki

Ambos ahogaron un gran gemido en el beso y Yuki tuvo que volver a contener un gran golpe en esa cabeza rosa

-Yu... Yuki... ahhh, gomen... hn... –Shuichi se vio por primera vez rodeado de una tibieza que le quemaba, no podía hablar y se concentró en permanecer quieto mientras el escritor se acostumbraba a esta primera experiencia también

-No te muevas aún... ah... sino te rompo la cara... –Yuki se sentía confuso, esto realmente no era lo que se esperaba... le dolía... jamás pensó que le dolería... pero había algo más que dolor... se sentía extraño, toda esta situación era rara, no podía coordinar pensamientos, era como si su cabeza estuviese nublada, no podía enfocar nada, y lo peor de todo es que se sentía sumamente vulnerable en esa posición... maldita la hora en que aceptó los deseos de Shuichi.

El cantante por su parte trataba de permanecer calmado, si se dejaba llevar demasiado, probablemente todo terminaría pronto y eso es lo último que quería hacer, suficientes eran los regaños de Yuki por terminar rápido mientras era uke... no quería ni imaginarse cómo se pondría ahora que él era seme.

Un pequeño movimiento involuntario por parte de Shuichi desató lo que tanto deseaba, el sentir el roce dentro de Yuki lo sacó de sus cabales y de pronto se vio moviéndose sin poder controlarse

-Ahh! Ahhh! Gomen! Yuki! No.. ahh no puedo... detener... ah! –trató de decir Shuichi mientras sus embestidas aumentaban.

Yuki por su parte tampoco podía pronunciar palabra, muy a su pesar estaba disfrutando la extraña sensación y sin poder evitarlo estaba dejando escapar sonidos y gemidos que jamás pensó que era capaz de crear.

A medida que Shuichi profundizaba dentro del cuerpo de su amante, Yuki sintió de pronto ver estrellas, Shu notó cómo el escritor se estremeció al tocar ese punto exacto en su interior, así que se dedicó a tocarlo en cada movimiento que hacía.

Yuki no podía creerlo, sentía que su orgasmo estaba cerca... pero no era posible, era demasiado pronto! Aún así sabía que no aguantaría mucho más... necesitaba atención en su parte más sensible, pero al parecer Shuichi no sería capaz de dársela, parecía demasiado concentrado en aguantar su propio orgasmo; así que Yuki comenzó a tocarse al compás del vaivén de Shuichi.

Los gemidos de ambos eran ahora gritos ahogados; el menor al sentir su clímax cerca le confesaba su eterno amor al mayor una y otra vez, mientras que éste le escuchaba y le decía te amo en sus pensamientos.

-Yu... Yuki! Ya no... Aahhh! –Shuichi no pudo mantener más su orgasmo y se vino con fuerza dentro del cuerpo de Yuki, quién al sentir la caliente esencia del cantante no pudo evitar llegar al clímax también.

Shuichi cayó agotado sobre el cuerpo también exhausto de Yuki; se quedaron así mientras sus respiraciones se regulaban. Shu comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, el peso de toda una semana y/o tal vez meses se liberó de sus hombros y se sintió de pronto cansado, ligero y muy feliz.

-Arigatou... Yuki –dijo mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido

Yuki le miraba con una sonrisa y le acariciaba la cabeza, no podía evitar amar a esa pelusa rosa con todo su corazón, los acontecimientos recién sucedidos se lo demostraban.

Intentó moverse pero el peso de su amante sobre él y un dolor intenso le hicieron permanecer en esa misma posición... Por mucho que le hubiese gustado esta nueva experiencia, no se volvería a repetir pronto, no iba con su estilo... y ya se lo haría entender a Shuichi cuando despertara, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro mientras él también iba cerrando sus ojos, cayendo dormido junto a la persona que más quería.

_The end_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Como ven actualice bastante pronto, la razón es que si no lo hacía ahora, probablemente no hubiese podido hacerlo hasta después de octubre; tengo muchísimo trabajo, pues debo terminar mi cómics Yaoi hehehe, no sé si se puede hacer promoción, pero si conocen nuestro trabajo (Acuarela) espero nos apoyen con nuestros nuevos cómics en la expoanime Santiago-Chile, este próximo 7 de octubre :D

He terminado al fin y me da un poco de penita, pero me alegro mucho de haber hecho reír a tantos y emocionar a otros. Muchas gracias por leerme y espero nos encontremos pronto en otro fic Bye bye


	10. Bonus!

_Ni la serie de Gravi ni los personajes me pertenecen..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki se encontraba sentado sobre la cama apoyado en el respaldo de ésta; llevaba sus lentes puestos y estaba absorto en la lectura de un nuevo libro adquirido. Shuichi se encontraba a su lado, tratando de llamar la atención del mayor con su intensa mirada, lo que al parecer no estaba dando resultados. Molesto y aburrido comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama moviendo las sábanas y destapando al rubio en el proceso.

-Es imposible que te quedes quieto por diez minutos? –le dijo Yuki desviando su mirada del libro

-Pero... estoy aburrido!

-Ese no es mi problema, ve televisión o juega con tus videojuegos, pero no te atrevas a seguir molestándome! –y diciendo esto, el escritor volvió nuevamente su mirada al libro

-Yuuuuuuuuuuuki –el rubio seguía ignorándolo, lo que enfadó aún más a Shuichi

Luego de unos instantes una pequeña sonrisa iluminó el rostro del menor, y sin decir una palabra se levantó de la cama y se fue a la cocina. Yuki suspiró aliviado, pensando que al fin podría leer su libro en paz.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Shuichi volvió a la habitación llevando en sus manos salsa de chocolate y una hielera. El rubio le miró disimuladamente y trató de no imaginar qué haría su koi con tales cosas.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que comas en la cama –le dijo Yuki sin apartar la mirada del libro tratando de parecer indiferente

Sólo una pequeña risa escuchó salir de los labios del cantante, el escritor comenzó a ponerse nervioso...

Cuando Shuichi comenzó a desvestirse, Yuki no pudo soportarlo y dejando el libro a un costado le miró interrogante

-Porqué has traído todo eso? Y porqué te estás desnudando?

El pelirrosa seguía sin responderle y siguió apartando la ropa de su cuerpo al tiempo que Yuki le miraba nervioso y excitado por el sensual espectáculo. Comenzó a preocuparse cuando el menor se giró y su mirada había cambiado a una totalmente lujuriosa... el escritor conocía esa mirada... oh sí... y no le gustaba nada.

Cuando quedó totalmente desnudo, Shuichi apoyó su rodilla en la cama y como un verdadero gato se aproximó a Yuki, quien había entrado en pánico.

-N...no te acerques! –trató de advertirle el escritor

El cantante no se detenía y al aproximarse su lengua recorrió sus labios como saboreando la visión que tenía frente a él. El rubio tenía miedo, pero no se apartó, porqué habría de escapar Él? No iba con su estilo, perfectamente podía detener a Shuichi con algunas amenazas, no es cierto?... no es... cierto?

Cuando Shuichi comenzó a besar su cuello, Yuki trató de recuperar la frialdad de su temperamento y apartarlo como siempre solía hacerlo, pero todo comenzó a nublarse cuando la lengua del menor comenzó a jugar con su oreja

Casi le parecía escuchar ronroneos en su oído mientras Shuichi le lamía el cuello y le tocaba por doquier. Yuki podía detenerle, pero.. oh vamos se estaba excitando demasiado como para dejar esto sin concluir.

Shuichi bajó su rostro y tomó con sus manos el elástico del pijama dejando al descubierto el objetivo que suplicaba por su atención. Un gemido ronco salió de los labios de Yuki cuando Shuichi tomó con sus manos el palpitante sexo.

El escritor se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del cálido asalto, cuando una fría esencia le sacó del trance; el menor había vertido salsa de chocolate en el sexo del mayor y cuando comenzó a lamerle, suspiros entrecortados y pequeños gritos escaparon de la boca de Yuki. Shuichi parecía tener una deliciosa paleta en sus manos y la lamía con fuerza tratado de obtener el máximo sabor. El rubio parecía que perdería la cabeza, generalmente su koi no era tan bueno en esto!!!

Cuando sintió su entrada ser acariciada por unos juguetones dedos, trató de zafarse del hambriento peligrosa, pero se sintió sin fuerzas gracias al efecto producido en su parte más sensible.

Luego de unos minutos decidió rendirse y sólo disfrutar del momento, pero saltó cuando 'algo' extremadamente frío invadió en su entrada. Maldito Shuichi! Qué creía que era él? Un endemoniado vaso de refresco? Le estaba metiendo hielos!! Su puño se detuvo justo antes de llegar a su destino cuando sintió la lengua del menor en su entrada, el frío del hielo y la ardiente lengua le hicieron perder su capacidad motora y no pudo, por más que quiso, librarse el poseído Shuichi.

No supo en qué momento, pero cuando volvió en sí, se encontró con su pecho y rodillas tocando las suaves sábanas de su cama, sus manos agarraban los pliegues tratando de liberar la desbordante excitación y su voz salía sin poder reprimirla en forma de gemidos y gritos apagados que pedían más y más.

Los papeles parecían completamente invertidos y Yuki trataba de preguntarse en qué momento las cosas sucedieron así, pero era tarea difícil pensar cuando la lengua de su koi parecía insaciable.

Cuando la calidez en su entrada desapareció, el rubio comenzó a tomar conciencia nuevamente de los hechos y cuando estaba a punto de soltar un buen par de puños en el rostro del cantante, su entrada volvió a ser invadida, esta vez por el sexo del buen Shuichi.

-Yu... Yuki... –la respiración del menor se sentía en el cuello del otro

-Maldito... ahhh... te aprovechaste de la situación!... ya verás cuando...

El escritor fue interrumpido por una fuerte embestida provocada por un insaciable Shuichi.

Realmente el pelirrosa no se encontraba en su personaje y parecía una persona distinta; últimamente, desde que le había dejado ser 'seme', Shuichi sufría cada vez más esos cambios, parecía una ridícula copia de lo que sucedía con Ryuichi; las transformaciones sucedían sólo con Yuki y lo peor del caso era que Shuichi era cada vez mejor en esto!

-Ah!... hn!... Shu... –el rubio trataba de articular palabra pero no le era posible

-Yuki! te amo... ahhh –Shuichi aceleró el paso y se adentró aún más en el cuerpo de su amante al tiempo que le masturbaba

Yuki parecía haber dejado el orgullo de lado y le pedía cada vez más al pequeño Shu, quien era feliz respondiendo a las exigencias del mayor.

Pronto la capacidad de ambos llegó a su tope y llegaron al clímax casi al unísono.

La respiración comenzó a normalizarse y las fuerzas volvieron lentamente a sus cuerpos.

Shuichi salió del cuerpo de su koi lentamente y se recostó a su lado buscando los labios de éste; un pie salió a su encuentro y unos instantes después el pelirrosa se encontró en el suelo y con un fuerte dolor en el estómago.

-Shuiiiiichiiii!!!!!!! –el rubio estaba rojo de ira

-Go... gomen Yuki! Yo solo…

-FUERAAAAA!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki se encontraba sentado sobre la cama apoyado en el respaldo de ésta; llevaba sus lentes puestos y estaba absorto en la lectura de un nuevo libro adquirido. Shuichi se encontraba fuera de la habitación golpeando la puerta suplicando para poder entrar.

Realmente, ése era un día como cualquiera...

_Fin_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy me he sentido con ganas de escribir lemon, y aunque me dije que no volvería a retomar esta historia no me pude aguantar hehehe. Con este _bonus_ sí termino definitivamente con el fic. Aprovecho de hacerle promoción a mi más reciente historia llamada "Hidden Truth" del genial manga 'Viewfinder' (Ayano Yamane) El fic esta en 'misc.' pues no hay categoría específica para la serie (supongo que es porque aún no está traducida al español, y eso que realmente está buenísima!) Y bueno, me despido y nos leemos pronto!! Bye bye :D


End file.
